How To Win A Duel
by xoxo-Yuki-xoxo
Summary: Joey invites Yami over for a duel at his place and this time, Joey is determined to win. He has also had a crush on Yami ever since they met. Can Joey satisfy his burning desires in one move? ONESHOT.


_A/N: A collaboration piece. We thought of this in English class and it just turned into this. Besides, there isn't enough smut for this pairing._

**How To Win A Duel  
Authors: YukiCross2, and Innocent Star Gazer  
****Pairing(s): Dragonshipping (Yami/Joey)  
****Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon!  
****Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh, however that doesn't stop us from writing steamy fanfics about our fave pairings.**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Joey said while slamming one card down on the table. Yami slowly glanced up from the cards in his hand to see Joey smirking at him. The duel king simply smiled and placed to cards face down on the wooden table without a word. The hour long duel was almost over with Yami controlling the game.

"I don't think that today is the day you will defeat me Joey," said Yami, placing his cards on the table while Joey decided what to do next. Suddenly, the blonde teen climbed over the table and kissed him gently. The spiky haired teen was shocked at first, but allowed his friend to deepen the kiss. Yami let out a small, barely audible groan as the blond slid his tongue into his mouth only slightly. The former spirit wasn't sure how to react, so he just let Joey take the reigns and lead him. Should he kiss him back? Was this just a heat of the moment thing that Joey would soon apologize for and go on like nothing ever happened? Yami came out of his thoughts when the blond teen ran his fingers through the spiky tri-colored hair and tugged him closer in a demanding sort of way. Then Joey pulled away right before Yami was going to begin to participate.

"I now play baby dragon in attack mode, then reveal my face down spell card giving him 500 more attack and defense points," the teen declared confidently. "I still can't attack you, so I end my turn." Yami simply stared at him unaware of how he was continuing the duel after what he had just done. He continued to sit there and stare. The former Pharaoh had been shocked so much by Joey's actions that he couldn't do anything else. Joey blinked at him. "You okay Yami? It's your move, ya know," the blond teen said as he snapped his fingers in front of the other boy's face. Then, he slowly leaned back in his chair casually and waited for some kind of response. Yami just continued to sit there stiff. Neither teen spoke for quite some time. Yami mouth opened slightly as though he was going to say something and the blond leaned forward expectantly, but then he closed it. Joey sighed and put his hands to his face in frustration. He was beginning to grow impatient.

Without warning, the blond jumped over the table once more and kissed Yami, this time much more furiously. His fingers entangled through the spiky hair for the second time as he kissed him roughly, in hopes of encouraging his friend. It worked for Yami who was more inclined to participate in this kiss rather than the last. Joey let a small groan escape his throat before pushing Yami backwards on the table by putting his hands on the other boy's chest and forcing him down playfully.

"Fine, do ya want to surrender?" the blond teased him and Yami being as competitive as he was, growled in response. Joey chuckled darkly before pressing his lips against the other boy's with passion. A small whimper escaped Yami's lips and without even thinking it through, he ran his hands down the sides of the table, knocking over the cards and sending them flying to the floor in a careless and messy pile. The blond grinned against him and started to speed things up a bit, knowing full well that Yami had pretty much given him a reason to forget about the duel and ravish him.

Joey kissed the former Pharaoh deeply and both of them parted their lips so that their tongues could start to dance in each others mouths. Yami entangled his slender fingers in the blond's long mop of hair to pull him in closer this time. Joey's hands sought out Yami's body and his desire to fill Yami up with him was building. His ever burning desire to make tender yet wild love with him. The larger teen pulled back to look at the duel king and they both panted for air while smiling coyly at one another. Yami, still laying submissively on the table reached up and grabbed Joey by the shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to end up on top. The blond didn't budge and he chuckled at Yami's sorry attempt.

"King of games my ass!" he laughed. Joey's honey eyes sparkled mischievously down at the former Pharaoh. Yami growled in response and released his shoulders, knowing that the blond wasn't going to give up being the dominant no matter how hard he tried. Then, Joey caressed his face softly before making their lips meet once more.

"Mmmm...Joey," Yami moaned softly into the blond's mouth as Joey's skilled tongue began to play with his own. By this time, the bigger teen had reached his limit and his burning desire had become to much to control. Yami's sweet but provocative noises made his mouth water and his pants become more than uncomfortably tight. Joey traced his hands along Yami's face and headed to his neck. In fact, his hands seemed to be moving on their own, moving down to begin unbuttoning Yami's shirt which allowed Joey to lick a hot trail down his neck and chest. The duel king shivered pleasantly.

"J-Joey...ahh!" He gasped when the blond's mouth clamped down on one of his hard nipples. Joey simply continued on, too absorbed in what he was doing to pay his lover's pleas any mind. Then, the blond made his way down to the spiky haired teen's tight leather pants, releasing the twin belts with little hesitation. Since Yami's whole body was now available, Joey stripped himself quickly. Yami wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pulling himself up close so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. Joey allowed himself a small smirk.

"Now, dis is what I call a duel and check it out I'm winnin'," he said with the utmost confidence. Yami growled competitively, before chuckling.

"Well if you're winning, Joey, how come you're not doing anything to-" Again, their lips crashed together, this time more passionate than ever before. As they kissed, Joey's hand sought Yami's manhood. He brushed his hand over the erect member, causing the "King of Games" to flinch and buck his hips ever so slightly. Teasing was only an understatement for what Joey was doing and he enjoyed every single second of it. It was only pleasurable for Yami, who was moaning and bucking his hips, but also for Joey who found an extreme sense of satisfaction from having the former Pharaoh beneath him. He smirked at the annoyed glare Yami sent him when he removed is hand and instead brought it to his face. Then he thrust two of his fingers into Yami's mouth, who seemed to take the hint and began coating them with his saliva. Joey moaned at the sight of the Duel King so seductively coating his fingers, sucking on them eagerly as if they were another one of Joey's appendages. When the blond thought that Yami had done well enough, and his erection was throbbing even more persistently he stopped him. Joey's fingers came out of his mouth with a loud 'pop!' Joey made a mock angry (Yet sexy) face and cupped Yami's chin, tilting it upward to give him a rough, quick kiss.

"You're so sexy, Yami. I almost came just off the sight of you." The duel king smirked as Joey trailed hot kisses up his body in a desperate manner. "Sexy, sexy, sexy Yami," he growled out furiously. Using this as a distraction, he slipped his fingers in the other boy gently and swallowed the former Pharaoh's gasp by kissing him once more. Tears gathered in his violet eyes but he blinked them away. He knew how hard Joey was trying to please him. He withdrew the finger within minutes all while Yami gazed at the rock hard body of the teen above him. The blond grabbed the smaller boy's ankles and hoisted his legs over his shoulders, holding his hips in place. Yami slowly wrapped his legs around his soon to be lover's expanse back tightly, holding on for dear life.

The blond pressed his thick, rock-hard erection up against Yami's tight hole, causing Yami to cry out in pain while tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Joey could feel the tension in his lover's body as he pushed in further. He stopped only for a second.

"Yami, relax!" Joey ordered. The spiky haired teen hissed in what seemed to be anger but also hurt.

"I'm trying!" Finally, the pain-filled tears fell and cascaded down his cheeks, even his famed pride couldn't stop them. Joey's expression softened as he caressed Yami's cheeks in an understanding way.

"I know," he soothed, staying in place so the smaller teen could adjust to his impressive size. "It only hurts for a little while. I promise," Joey said with a smile. Yami nodded, barely listening to him, and squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of relaxing and blocking out the pain. After realizing that it was already subsiding and turning into pleasure, which means that the blond had indeed not lied to him, he reopened his eyes. The lust-filled violet eyes shone up at Joey, who then smirked. "I told ya so. You're my best buddy. You think I'd lie to you?" The former pharaoh gave a smile and a nod. The blond boy began to thrust slowly into the duel king's tight heat that seemed to get even tighter around his member. Joey moaned, resisting the urge to go faster, but wanted to take it slowly for Yami until he was ready. He wanted to be absolutely sure that this was what Yami wanted too.

"Ugh, Joey," Yami breathed out in slight annoyance, "J-just do it!" The smaller male tried desperately to thrust back against him. Joey growled and held him down by the shoulders before withdrawing and plunging back in with more force than he could control, then felt guilty when his lover whimpered in pain.

"Sorry, pharaoh," he apologized. The former spirit was going to curse to him, then took a look at the sweet puppy dog eyes staring down at him with such love and raw emotion that it made him melt on the inside. Yami's facial expression went from frustrated to passionate within seconds, his dark lashes fluttering seductively.

"Joey I trust you." Yami whispered tilting his head back. Joey took Yami's hand in his own and guided it to his chest and placed it on his own beating heart. "Ya feel that Pharaoh? That's how you make me feel, you make my heart skip beats." Joey said, his face now red from such a "sappy" statement. Yami turned his face to hide his blushing face from his lover. Joey grabbed the Pharaoh's face and turned it back towards him. "Don't hide yourself from me. I want to see your face." Joey said pecking Yami on the lips quickly before pulling away and continuing on with "the duel." Now that Yami was becoming more comfortable, the two continued on faster.

"Y-yes Joey! Ughhhh...more!" Yami moaned, reaching to his own erection only to have his hand smacked away by Joey's. Joey stroked his lover while pumping inside of him. "Joey, I'm – not gonna last much," The blond shushed him with his lips.

"I know." he said pulling away. "Me either! God you're so fucking tight!" Joey moaned with the utmost pleasure. Joey sped up forcing them both to reach orgasm at the same time. Releasing their loads with moans so loud that they echoed throughout the house. Joey was thankful that his father wasn't home, or this would have posed a problem. As they panted for air, trying to come down from the delicious high each other had given the other, Joey pulled his now soft cock out of the smaller teen beneath him. Yami groaned from the feeling. The blond slowly wrapped his arms around Yami and lent into his ear while nudging the tri-coloured locks.

"Ya see, dat's how ya win a duel," Joey whispered coyly. Yami smirked and pushed back so that they were spooning even closer.

"If that's the case," he began with a yawn, "I'll let you win anytime."

_A/N: Come on, review! Give dragonshipping some love! _


End file.
